tigeradonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dinner111/TerraFictiona
All creatures & plants that were created with inspiration will have a link to thing that inspired me to make them. For the planets besides the title one, click here. Reptiles The scaly creatures. Mutationsaur The mutationsaur is a rather strange variety of the jurassic velocerapter. They are completely immune to the predator trap effect, allowing them to scavange any carrion from the traps without the risk of becoming mired within them. They also hunt in packs & can swim great distances. Their bites have a deadly toxin that slowly takes over a victems bloodstream until they die, so that the mutationsaur can kill prey even after they escape or scare their assualters away, though eating a River shroom can cure the deadly disease & save the victem's life. Predator D Predator D, otherwise known as the Deathosaurus or allorex, is undebatebly the most visious, most dangerous & most powerful carnivore ever to walk on Terrafictiona. They have massive jaws full of sharp, indestructable teeth, sharp claws that resemble giant katanas, gigantic clubs at the ends of their tails & a very keen sense of smell, which allows them to find prey from very large distances. Mud trapper The mud trapper is a rather strange variety of the flying lizard. It usually waits around mud puddles for prey, then spits at any prey that steps into the mud with a weird poisen spray that thickens any mud that it touches & effectivly turns it into a Predator trap until the carcass eventually rots away, at which point it will feast on the buffet of dead animals & the trap will revert back into it's original state until the mud trapper finds another victem. This does not work everytime, though, as some animals such as the Mutationsaur have evolved an immunity to predator traps & some animals might have the needed strength to free themselves. They are also solitary predators that normally only form groups for mating purposes. Megalavian The Megalavian is the largest creature on TerraFictiona(even larger than the Megahemoth), with 333 feet in length from head to tail, a body 3 times the size of a football stadium, flippers that grow to the size of big SUVs & a head the size of a mammoth. Its mouth can open up twice as big as that of a grey whale. They are effective carnivores that can kill & devour many creatures at once. They sometimes pull Megahemoths into the water to eat, although Predator Ds are less likely to lose the fight. When they are close to death, they will beach themselves onto dry land in order to die peacefully. Stiggle Snake The Stiggle Snake is a new kind of snake. It has 2 leg-like apendages that help it move more easily & a syringe-like tounge. These tounges are used to inject a cyanide-like substance into their prey. This substance is actually the snake's blood infused with a very deadly venom that is capable of killing even adult Megahorses in large enough doses. The Stiggle Snake doesn't kill itself using this method of catching prey because of its greatly increaded blood regeneration rate. Spinal back Spinal backs are docile herd animals that have descended from the prehistoric stegosaurus. Their 1st defense is to turn their spikes red as a warning to predators. They do this by warming the blood that is in their spikes. If that doesn't work, they release a poisonous gas from their mouths to suffocate their enemies. Sightless wolf Sightless wolves are a type of nocturnal raptor from an alternate timeline where the dinosaurs survived. They have sacrificed their senses of sight for the other senses, and are voracious carnivores that hunt in the same fashion as a wolf does. They live in packs of around 12. They are 3 metres long, and will often hunt the larger types of mammal in their world. Other animals, such as young or small dinosaurs, are also on the menu. When a pack crosses into another's territory, they will be first threatened, and then attacked. The winner gets to keep the territory. These fights are rarely to the death of all pack members, although one or two often die. Mega turtle The mega turtle is the gigantic Toraton sized sea turtle of the new world. They inhabit the oceans for most of their lives, only coming ashore to mate & breed. Most sea-dwelling predators tend to avoid these because of their massive size, but the Brutal Swimming Behemoth & Megalavian are capable of killing them with ease. Ground borer Ground borers are large lizards that have adapted to underground life. They can dig tunnels of impressive size, which they live in, and which are also used as subterranean traps. When they feel vibrations, they will burst out of the ground and grab the hapless prey. Gigahorses are usually too large to be caught. While they are almost perfectly safe underground, gigahorses may accidentally break into the tunnels and trap the hapless reptiles. These creatures will often feed on deadonation, which (being slime molds) can regrow easily. Death sucker Death suckers are dark grey lizards, descended from monitors, that feed on the blood of their victims. Unlike most lizards, they are bipeds. They are solitary liquidvores that can run great distances in a short time, and that have a paralysing venom. Unlike many other vampiric animals, they don't have an anti-clotting agent, as that would lose more blood than is kept. They live in the forest areas of the planet. Snipezard The snipezard is a rather tactical species of flying lizard. They can shoot small bursts of fire at prey inorder to cook & kill it. They live in packs so that they can kill large prey. Burable Burables are alligators that are descendent of the crocodiles. They inhabit murky waters, such as swamps, and use acute hearing to home in on their prey. They are related to the Bengal swampsnap, and also have a tail fluke. Unlike the swampsnap, they are much smaller, only reaching the sizes of a saltwater crocodile. Fishes The gilled creatures. Note: the flishes fly in the air as opposed to swimming in the water. Liquidfish The liquidfish is a type of jellyfish that has an even higher composition of water than a normal jellyfish. They retained their stinging tentacles, though. The venom works before the creature can feel it's been harmed, to prevent death by thrashing prey. Liquidfish can flatten themselves into cracks or onto the seabed to escape from predators. Prarie flish The prarie flish is a strange type of flish that eats both plants & other animals, at the risk of being eaten by predators such as the Dweevils & Goreplants. They are the fastest type of flish in the future world(even surpassing the Jungle flish). Preying mantide A preying mantide is a jellyfish-like creature that lives in deep bodies of water. They jump out of water inorder to catch prey that is above them & to attract the attention of females. Sharkona Sharkonas are small sharks that hunt in big packs inorder to take down big prey. They take the appearence of red & orange lantern sharks - minus the lantern. They have evolved Cookiecutter-like teeth which can tear into a victem's flesh & bite through their bones. Bonesola The Bonesola is a massive fish that is slightly smaller than the Megahemoth. These giant fishes swim slowly through the oceanic waters, living on tiny shrimp, jellyfish & small fish that make up plankton. While the giant fishes have few predators due to their massive size, they are prey to the even bigger Megalavian, which can kill them easily. When threatened, they release a blood-like liquid from their mouths that has a musky odor. Carafish The carafish is a rather strange type of fish that lives near the icy cold waters of the east poles. Their main prey is the also cold enduring Octocrab. It is a close relative of the flishes, but is more basal. Their predators are the seal flish and the multipede(although the multipede has to attack it from behind in order to kill it). Blowster Blowsters are creatures that evolved from the modern gastropods. They consist of a main body, eyes, a mouth and a flower like organ in their back which acts as gills. They usually live in humid environments such as rain forests & swamps. They have a mouth which contains 7 tongues. They use these 7 tongues to grab multiple prey items at once. Jungle flish The Jungle flish is a type of flish that can move at amazing speeds & can use it's enviroment to hide from predators. The flish doesn't need to eat because it feeds through filter feeding at night & photosynthisis by day. It's only life orders are to sleep, mate & polinate. They live in groups for safety & can reach speeds of over 29 miles per hour. Megabass The megabass is a giant fish that holds it's young within it's mouth. The young fish don't get digested because the megabass has 2 stomachs, one for the young & the other for the adult's food. Brutal swimming behemoth The brutal swimming behemoth is a massive shark that can grow up to the size of the prehistoric megalodon. They take a long time to reach breeding age, often 20 years or so, but give birth to many developed young. These sharks use niche partitioning, like tyrannosaurs, which means that different-sized individuals fill different niches. They are one of the deadliest marine carnivores in the future world, surpassed only by the much larger Megalavian. They live oceanic parts of TerraFictiona. Unageel The unageel is a new type of eel that lives in underwater caves to catch unwary prey & to keep safe from predators such as the Brutal floating behemoth & Megalavian. It chews it's prey up with very sharp teeth that can also carve through hard stuff such as rocks & bones. Snorkel snake The snorkel snake is a variety of the eel that has evolved a new way to catch & kill prey. It circles around an unsuspecting creature, slowly moving towards it & then wraps around the victim, using it's spiky body to saw into it's prey until it dies. Bugs The many-legged creatures. Biter The biter is a type of eusocial future spider which has proven to have been a very succesful species of carnivore. It has a jaw with rows of teeth at the bottom of its body which works somewhat like a chainsaw. They hunt in groups & attack so viciously that they can kill even large animals such as megahemoths easily. The Fuzzilla is the scout cast of the biter species. It is very similar to the biter, but it has evolved a thick coat of fur. This fur acts as a shield that allows the Fuzzle to flee once they have been attacked. They also preform duties inside the hive such as looking after the young. The Horrorsaw is the elite soldier of the biter species. They are twice as big, have 3 times as many teeth per row & can spin these teeth 10 times as fast as regular biters. Their job is to lead swarms of normal biters towards any prey that they find, though they do attack the prey as well. A single Horror can take down creatures such as octorocks, particle slugs & even preteen gigahorses. The Toothy Queen is by far the biggest & fiercest creature in the biter family tree, as well as the queen(hence the name). They are 3 times as big as Horrors & have large blades on their legs. They use these blades for attacking any non-biter animal that is bold enough to explore the hive. Killer-mantis The killer-mantis is a very large species of mantis in a neo-Carboniferous world. They have evolved to large sizes of a foot tall, and have developed an even faster, deadlier strike. They can defend themselves against much larger organisms. Killer-mantis abandon their eggs, which grow up in a hostile world until they become large enough to be an insect to be reckoned with. Shelled beatle A shelled beatle is a huge new type of beetle that has evolved some unique characteristics from it's ancestor. The most obvious of these differences is it's shell which protects it from nearly any outside threat, be it fire or predators. These beetles use their shells as weapons by running towards a victem & receding into their shells, effectively turning themselves into lethal projectiles. Vulcan beetle Armored vulcan beetles are large, dangerous beetles that are descendents of the bombadier beetle that live on the former continants of South America & Europe. Higher levels of oxygen in the air allowed for a greater size. They have changed drasticly in behavior and size from their ancestors not to mention losing their capabilities of flight. They are usually fairly peaceful scavengers that feed on dead plant and animal matter however, as adults they are territorial creatures. The bombadier beetles chemical weaponary of acid has taken the next step: Projectiles. They create balls of hardened mucus and dirt in front of chemical chambers. They suck in air through a windpipe and create a reaction using the air and unspecified chemicals.The sudden reaction fires the projectile at high speeds. The chemical chambers have changed to become harder and more heat-resistant to allow such chemical reactions. They live in an incomplete metamorphosis and have 3 main stages in their life. Females lay eggs underground which eventually hatch into larvae. Larvae live underground acting as decomposers until they develop into sizes of approximately 3 inches or longer. Now they are capable of firing slow moving projectiles, however, these projectiles are powered by air pressure only as their chemical chambers are not developed enough to fire at higher speeds. After establishing a specific territory, they finally develop into adults. Adults are encased in armor which is mostly able to protect them, however, they are vulnerable to attacks to their abdomen. The adults find mates and they mate. The females create eggs and the cycle starts all over again. Tickerent Tickerents are large termites that build large hives in which the live. They are capable of moving at fast speeds & will attack any animal that comes close to the hive. Giganet Giganets are large relatives of the biter (eusocial carnivorous rats) that live in tunnels and mounds that they build. They have similar hunting methods to their smaller cousins, and most of the castes are the same, but there is a variation of the scout caste called the digger. These diggers build the underground nests they live in, and strengthen it with their own dung. They live in dryer areas of land. Prickler Pricklers are 2-headed, spider-like creatures that suck blood. They use their 2 heads to scope for predators in 2 directions & to suck the blood out of any prey they have killed with their spiked appendages. Blue worm The blue worm is a neotonic tiger beetle larvae that has grown to an enormous size in a neo-Carboniferous world. They can grow to lengths of 4 metres or so, and their pits can be 8 metres deep. They will selectively clear plants to suit their needs. In the mating season, they will leave their burrows to go on an arduous treck to the breeding grounds. Many are killed, but those who survive will have both bred and may get the chance to breed again. They tend to live on the former continant of Australia. Dwevil Dwevils are arthropods that adapted from the modern spider. They mostly range from 1.5-13 inches in height. They are known to grab inanimate objects and attach them to their abdomen for protection. The dwevil family is a network of different giant insects, each type of which has a different function. *Lightning dwevils use elecric shocks to stun other animals from a distance similar to that of the Lurkfish. *Drowner dwevils can release blasts of acidic bodily fluids capable of drowning nearby creatures. *Firery dwevils can breath a breath of scorching, hot fire that is powerful enough to melt stone & bone. *Toxic dwevils can release clouds of poisonous gas. *Explosive dwevils are like suicide bombers because the explode when attacked, often causing a great deal of damage & killing many other animals. These explosive balls are made from mucus growing from inside the dwevils. The creatures themselves have developed an armor to protect themselves from their explosions. *The titan dwevil is the largest & most dangerous of the dweevils, aside of being their queen. It is commonly attracted to objects that have a lustrous appeal and attach it to its abdomen. It's size allows it to hold multiple objects at once. Partical slug Partical slugs are strange ancestors of Slithersuckers. They patrol the land, looking for prey, & they attack using a fog of plasma gas which can kill a young Megahorse. Multipede Multipedes are groupes of centipedes joined head to tail in groups of 3. Once one section of the groupe's body is destroyed, the "other 2" will be given a chance to flee. They have evolved this behavior due to the increase in fierceness to Terrafictiona's carnivores compared to earth's predators. They eat small animals such as Shelled beetles, Far Gliders & Prarie flish as their main prey. They also occasionally hunt Carafish and Silverswimmers to eat, although the carafish can eat them if they don't attack from behind. Far Glider The Far Glider is a unique kind of spider. It doesn't make webs like most spiders, but its legs are webbed kind of like that of an amphibian. They use these webbings to glide & infact can glide at distances over 600 feet in a matter of seconds. Their fangs are filled with a virus similar to the bacteria of a komodo dragon. The far glider injects these fangs into its prey & follow their victems until they die. The virus can kill small animals, but will only irritate big animals. Mamachid The Mamachid is a massive spider that is comparable in size to the Megahorse. They are omnivorous creatures that normally stay at ground level, occasionally climbing trees to reach high fruits. They don't spin silk like most spiders, instead spitting a noxious mist at enemies when they get close. They store food in their abdomins, similar to how camels store food in their humps. They also have evolved far harder exoskeletons than past arachnids for protection. The Mamachid has few predators because of this, though it is still prey to creatures such as the mighty Predator D. Jumper Flea The Jumper Flea is a descendant of the sand flea. It has evolved the ability to jump 30 feet into the air. They use this ability to traverse obsticles, escape danger & scout out areas. Like their ancestors, they are parasetic, sucking on the blood of bigger animals. They live in rainforests where their jumping powers can be put to good use. Spinerpiller Spineerpillers are catapiller-like creatures that have a defense: they secrete venom from the hairs on their backs. These creatures are herbivores that feed on poisenous plants. Mitite Mitites are shelled creatures of somewhat big size with 5 legs. They spend most of their time underground, only surfacing to feed on aboveground plants. They usually eat plants, but will consume the occasional animal carcass. While they aren't aggressive, their appearence may cause fear in some other animals. Horned Titanic beetle The horned Titanic beetle is a giant relative of today's rhino beetles. Just like its relative, it has tremendous strength in proportion to its size. The Horned Titanic Beetle can grow to roughly the same size as a white rhino. Centi-killer Centikillers are large, terrestrial centipedes that can grow to 3 metres long. Unlike most centipedes, they constrict their prey. Powerful claws keep hold, and the subsequent raises in blood pressure and suffocating hold mean the prey is as likely to die from a burst blood vessel as suffocation. They roam the rainforests in their constant search for prey. They are normally only eaten by Rainboros, Killer Crows, carnivorous plants, & Stiggle Snakes, as their low-to-ground nature prevents them from coming into contact with Falconflies. They are also prey to Mammoth birds, Horrorsaws, & Killer Mantises, although those predators usually ignore Centi-killers in favor of much bigger prey. Fighter queen The fighter queen is a formidable creature with 2 extremely strong blade-like claws that it uses to great effectiveness. It resembles a cross between a preying mantis & a tarantula. It is capable of blocking a creature's attacks and quickly countering with it's own, making an attacker die of blood loss and shock. The fighter queen, though, is just the queen caste of a eusocial species related to biters. They are different in that the queen can actually travel and move, letting them become like army ants. Most of the castes are like those of biter's. Lava ant Lava ants are the absolutly visious descendants of fire ants(hint: don't mess with their hives). They are similar to their ancestors, but they are even more deadly, although they aren't as deadly as the Biters of the same era since they can only kill things smaller then Megahorses, whilst biters are able to take down creatures up to the size of the supermassive Megahemoth. *Ant: These are the main workers & soldiers. *Bees: They pollinate plants & also attack prey. *Yellow jacket: These hunt the smaller creatures. *Wasp: They are parasitic & will look for carcasses if live prey isn't available. *Locusts: These are the only known vegetarian lava ants. *Cockroach: They bring back fresh carcasses. Spidapede Spidapedes are strange spider-like relatives of the centipede. They live in groups & spin webs inorder to ensnare bypassing animals such as Rods. These webs are made from a black, glue-like substance. They can also litter tree branches with a green, slime-like substance that they fire from their mouths. Rod Rods are small, flying creatures that can travel at the speed of light. They resemble small ufos which move too fast to be visibly seen by the naked eye. They feed through the same tactic as plants & sometimes get ensnared by Spidapede webs. When killed, they release a gas that "feeds" any animals that are around it. Mammals Most of these creatures have fur & all of them are warm blooded. Megahemoth Megahemoths are VERY LARGE creatures that can make a blue whale (what they evolved from) resemble a trout in size comparison being 240 feet long, 70 feet tall & having a mass sufficient enough to leave large SUV sized holes 6 feet into the ground. They eat plants & carcasses in order to gain enough food to keep them from starving to death. They have 36 hairs around their giant heads which can feel things. Despite their size, they are vulnerable to attacks from Megalavians & hives of biters. Megahorse Megahorses are among the largest land animals on TerraFictiona, reaching heights in the region of 4 m (13 ft) at the shoulder and weights up to 8 tonnes (9 short tons). While their size is impressive, they are still very vurnerable to hazards such as Muddy tar pits & hives of Biters. They live in herds all genders & ages, though some horses periodicaly go off on their own to find mates & start new herds, unwary of the dangers that their journeys have in store for them. Sharpimammoth Sharpimammoths are amphibious creatures which resemble wooly-mammoths in appearence. While they look like mammoths, their real mouths are located at the tips of their "trunks". They are omnivorious creatures that will eat both plants & other animals. Ratidile A ratidile is a giant predetory rat that acts like today's alligators. It lives underground in humid tunnels & creeks that they create. They are able to kill animals that are larger then them by attacking in groups. They also have a poisenous bite not unlike that of the Mutationsaur. Pollution whale Pollution whales are eel-like marine mammals, descended from seals, that can grow to a little over the size of today's blue whales. They have powerful immune systems and livers, enabling them to live in fairly polluted waters (like red algae blooms). They prey on plankton like true whales, and young can fall prey to many creatures. Harvest whales breed rapidly and can breed young, unlike true whales, which makes them highly resilient creatures. Veokilla Veokillas are giant rodent-like creatures that eat their food surgically. They use their long anteater-like tongues to suck away at the nutrients of their food once they have cracked them open with their sharp claws. Topi Topis are yeti/seal-like creatures that live in arctic regions. They can breathe out breaths that are so cold that they can freeze into ice almost instantly, which they use to repair any cracks that they find in their homes. This icy breath can also be used as a weapon, which doesn't freeze their enemys, but causes them to be numb & sometimes die. They also have a defense for Killer penguins: spitting out big globs of what looks like blood. Terasapian Terasapians are strange, Babookari-like creatures with 1 strange adaption: their bones are made of cartalige. It is uknown how these creatures have made their internal structure different. They are capable of learning new things & making weapons with which they fight with. Panamanian Panamanians are hairless relitaves of today's sloths. They live in groups & mate when well hidden. They have a musky scent that makes them undisirable by most predators, although Death suckers are immune to the smell. Piranoodles Piranoodles are small, but vecious dogs which have evolved from wolfs. They resemble small poodles(hence the name)& will swarm over any creature they find, biting at it until it eventually dies of blood lost. Cephalopods These creatures have tentacles. Slimud Slimuds are giant 4-tentacled squid that have evolved from Megasquid. Their tentacles can walk on land & swim in water aswell as reaching out great distances to grab prey & vegetation. They also have the trademark ink technique of today's squid & are prey to other sea carnivores such as Snorkel snakes & The massive Megalavian. Void grabber The void grabber is a rather strange octopi-like beast which has the ability to control it's own center of gravity using it's telepathic powers. It moves around by using it's telepathic powers to float. It catches it's prey by firering a powerful beam that can usually kill the creature before it can react. It also has a defensive gravity well which creates a shockwave when a predator comes too close, although powerful creatures such as the Predator D can smash right through it. Octostone Octostones are octopi-like creatures that spit rocks. They have evolved the rock spitting ability due to the increase in feirceness for the future world's predators. They live near shorelines where they can be found both on land & in water. The only problem with their choice of enviroment is that their main predators(Giga-prawns)also live their. Octocrab Octocrabs are crustaceace octopi that live near the shorelines of Terrafictiona's antarctic regions. They eat Arctic melons & are prey to creatures such as the gigamantic Megalavian. They sometimes entangle young BSBs with their tentacles until they suffocate due to the presure from the octocrab's tentacles holding their gills shut. Crustaceans These water creatures have exoskeletons for protection. Snipper Snippers are large crabs that have evolved differences from their crab ancestors. Their mouths have moved into their big claws, which can crush rocks & bones. They also have a big eye & a small eye. Ocean scorpion Ocean scorpions are decendants of the prehistoric sea scorpion. They have jaws that are made up of 2 strong armor plates, perfect for tearing through flesh & bone. They have claws that are similar to the big claws of today's crabs & tails that are similar to that of today's scorpions. Giga-prawn Giga-prawns are giant, carnivorous shrimp that live near shorelines. They hunt many types of creature, and are around 2 metres long. They swim in the same manner as a dolphin. Giga-prawns can spend short times on land, although it's rare for them to go by choice. Most of the time, it's to avoid getting stuck in rock pools. Birds These creatures have wings & feathers. Many of them fly. Truegull The Truegull is a fascinating bird that can run at amazing speeds, fire egg-like projectiles at it's enemies in self defense, glide for short periods of time & target other animals from long ranges. Carafiend Carafiends are predatory birds that have evolved from Carakillers. The don't run, but instead hop like kangaroos which allows them to save much more energy. This was enabled by the evolution of large herbivores, which kept the grass short enough for hopping to be worth it. They are the main predators of the Megahorse, although biters and other creatures may also be attacked. They are vurnerable to the sticky traps of the Mud trapper & swarm attacks from the biters. Killer penguin The killer penguins (Venatocetaves) are a fierce group of predatory penguins that are usually the apex predator of their environment. They are large and marine, like turtles, and have developed a long ovipositor to let them lay their eggs on land. These eggs then hatch and the hatchlings rush to the ocean. Killer penguins are 15 metres long, and their beaks are extremely tough and sharp. Despite their high aggression, killer penguins usually live in groups. Highwing Highwings are large birds capable of majestic flight. They are similar to Truegulls except that they can actually fly for long periods of time & are much bigger. They live near warm, sunny lands where they can fly without much obstruction. Rainboros Rainboros are colorful birds, evolved from falcons, that have a wingspan the size of an albatross's. They tend to live near forests, deserts & tundras. They attack prey in packs of around 8. They hunt by flying towards them with their extremely sharp beaks, which have special saw-like edges. These latch on to the prey, and for smaller prey, kills them outright. They can also act as parasites, though, and will follow a larger, usually ill animal (like a Megahorse) for long periods of time. They will tear off of chunks of flesh from their prey. The prey, if this continues for long enough, may die of infection, blood loss or a larger predator being attracted. They usually survive, though, as they will become more aware of the birds and usually kill them. The birds will leave once the prey starts to retaliate. They tend to live near woodland areas & rain forests. Death crow Death crows are, as their names suggest, a deadly type of crow. They have a large wingspan, like a harpy eagle, and long talons. They hunt medium-sized game, around the size of a goat. The death crow hunts in flocks of around 6, using their combined power and weight to push down the prey. They will then eat the prey alive. Despite this gory killing method, death crows are caring parents and social animals. A common game is shoving a stick into the ground and jumping at it, to try and knock it over. They have evolved from modern crows & live near the nourthern section of the world. Mammoth bird Mammoth birds are giant predatory ratites, descended from the Cassowary. They have vicious beaks, though with a strangely weak bite. They have developed a killing strategy similar to the allosaurs. They sharply swing their beaks down at prey, either to kill them outright for smaller prey or to shear off flesh from larger ones. They managed to fill this niche before mammals, due to isolation, but the mammals are migrating towards their territory. Relatives of the mammoth bird are mostly extinct where mammals reign. Ampibians These creatures are somewhat like mixes between reptiles & fishes. Water blug Water blugs are small, tadpole like creatures that live in lakes & rivers, though they can climb onto land as well. They feed on bugs & other small animals. It doesn't have a skeleton so it has to crawl onto land with it's stubby legs. Wollyfrog The wollyfrog is a giant descendant of the frog that has evolved a way to catch bigger animals. They hop onto prey to crush it to death then they use their tongue to devour said animal. They reside in TerraFictiona's swamplands. Goospurgs The Goospurg is a frog-like creature with a gun barrel-like tongue. The Goospurg uses this tongue to shoot a red mucus-like goo at predators for protection. These creatures are herbivorous, feasting on the aquatic plants that inhabit their swampy homes. Plants These aren't animals. Gore plant The gore plant is a carnivorous plant that has grown to much larger sizes than most modern predatory plants (the rat-eating pitcher being an exception). They have a large stalk growing out of their jaw-leaves, with tasty-looking fake berries. If a rat or other small animal bites into it, the trap will snap shut and the prey will be digested. River shroom River shrooms are strange aquatic mushrooms that have an affect on any animals that eat them: they can cure the toxic from Mutationsaurs & other sources. They live the in lakes & rivers of the future world. The seeds of these shrooms scatter once they are eaten, which helps in reproduction. Stench shroom Stench shrooms are mushrooms decendents that spray a naustiating gas which can knock out &/or truly disgust an animal, though some won't be affected by the stench. The main fuction of this stench is to attract insects for pollination. Lollipop bud The lollipop bud is a family of huge flowers color-coded for different defensal tasks other then releasing seeds. *Crimson: Burns the mouths of most creatures that eat it's leaves(Megahorses can stand the spicy taste). *Golden: Can fire an acidic juice capable of melting through a frying pan. *Purple: Has tough leaves which are almost unchewable. *Violet: Secretes a dark, flavable slime that can distract herbivores away from the plants. *Ivory: Spoils within seconds of being picked &/or eating. *Queen: Eating the leaves of this plant can potentially result in fatal indigestion. Laku baba Laku babas are giant carnivorous plants that have evolved ways of catching prey. They mimic a certain type of plant in their environment that has a wonderfully-good fruit, even using the same scent. These plants, though, have a sinister surprise. The top of their trunk has large venomous spikes, and the roots at the surface act like pressure sensors. If an animal gets in range, the deku baba will suddenly snap over to their position and impale them on a spike. The plant will stay like that until the animal is digested by small pseudo-roots grown from the spike. When the corpse is finished with, the spike will drop off to be replaced and the plant will return to the normal position, ready to catch another item of prey. They live in rain forests where prey is very relevant. Angler plant The Angler plant is a strange new carnivorous plant that has evolved from the venus fly trap. They bury themselves into the ground until an unsuspecting animal wonders onto it's trap, then it suddenly attacks the animal with enough force to crush their bones & tear their flesh. Chompweed Chompweeds are a species of carnivorous plant. They have large, flat leaves, many of which are harmless. Some, though, come in pairs. These are the carnivorous leaves, and have two edges with a sticky glue. If an unfortunate herbivore finds these leaves and takes a bite, they will snap shut. Smaller prey are eaten like any carnivorous plant eats prey, but larger ones are a different story. This plant has created an ingenious way of safely killing and eating large prey. If large prey is caught, and the sides don't meet, the plant will spray a mix of chemicals from the base of the two leaves. This contains both a powerful neurotoxin and an equivalent of LSD. It will release another chemical, too, telling the other leaves to rapidly flap. The drugged animal will then, as it's dying, try to move away from the plant in a disorientated daze, before falling onto the ground. This prevents the plant from being fallen on itself, and a shallow network of roots means the nutriets will fertilise the plant. They live in dry areas such as deserts. Magma lotus The Magma lotus is a species of aquatic predatory plant, similar to a water lilly or true lotus, with long, vine-like versions of mangrove roots. They are, in fact, descended from mangroves. They prey on fish and other gilled organisms. They get their name from their method of killing. Firstly, it will detect vibrations in the water from a swimming organism. The lava lotus wil then release a cloud of orange, slightly luminescent toxins in to the water, from pores descended from a mangrove's salt filters. This toxin quickly kills any animal caught in the cloud by poisoning them through the gills. They fall to the base of the lotus's roots, where tendrils slowly rap around the corpse and consume it. Deadonation A deadonation is a small descendant of the slime molds, often considered to be very ugly (although it has its fans), that lives in small tunnels that it digs itself because it can't walk properly on land. The only problem with this system is that its tunnel might be found by the deadonation'ss main predator, the Ground borer, which eat away at the creature's soft tissue. The deadonation, however, has a defense: its multiple tentacles which it uses to grab prey & dig tunnels. Most of them are for said function, while some of them have become poison glands, harbouring a deadly bacteria, which are used to produce a toxic substance which is then sprayed into the air, whilst others may form a deadly spread fire of spikes. They live under the deserts of the future earth. Mountain lotus The Mountain lotus is a relative of the Magma lotus. They breath a thin, heated mist of carbon dioxide out of their mouths to kill flying creatures via overheating. Their tounge-like vines then wrap around any animals that were killed by the carbon dioxide into the lotus' waiting stomachs. Mega-fruit tree Mega-fruit trees are strange trees that grow many different kinds of fruits on their many vine-like branches. *Heart: These fruits have a sweet taste in the juices, which is to the liking of creatures such as Loftwings & Shelled Beatles. *Ember: These fruits have spicy juices, which is prefered by creatures such as mammoth-sized Megahorse. *Scent: They release a sweet scent after being cracked open. Arctic melon An arctic melon is a watermelon that can live in the coldest location of the new Urth: the west pole. They tend to grow on vines that stick out of the paront plants & will at times repolinate. They are the main food for the Octocrab. Umbreleaf Umbreleafs are strange plants that act like umbrellas. They have tops that can expand to protect small parts of the ground(& any animals under the leaves)from getting wet when it rains. Their water collecting process is different from todays plants. They collect water from the rain & distribute it into the ground. Category:Blog posts Category:Keener